The present invention relates to aliphatic bridged-cyclic compounds with 2-amino-imidazoline, 2-amino-oxazoline or 2-amino-thiazoline substituents. More particularly, the invention relates to such compounds which are selective in blocking the xcex12 adrenoreceptor. These compounds find use in the treatment of conditions which are responsive to regulation of xcex12-receptor responses, such activities include, for example, treatment of depression, palliation of non insulin-dependent diabetes, alleviation of male impotence, lowering of intraocular pressure (which is useful in treating e.g. glaucoma) and stimulation of weight loss.
Adrenergic agents, and particularly agents affective on xcex12 adrenergic receptors are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,528 describes 6- or 7-(2-imino-2-imidazoline)-1,2-benzoxazine as a adrenergic agents. Published European patent application 0 251 453 describes certain cyclohexyl substituted amino-dihydro-oxazoles, -thiazoles and -imidazoles as xcex12 agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,833 describes 2-cycloalkylamino oxazolines having local anesthetic, sedative, vasoconstrictor, mucous membrane de-swelling, blood pressure depressant and gastric fluid secretory inhibition effects. Further United States and foreign patents and scientific publications which pertain to substituted amino-oxazoline, imidazolines and thiazolines are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,257 [2-trisubstituted phenylimino)imidazoline compounds capable of controlling ocular bleeding];
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,219 [2-(substituted-phenylamino)-thiazolines and imidazolines having anticholinergic activity];
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,284 [2-substituted anilino)-2-oxazolines;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,600 [partially reduced 2-(naphthylamino)oxazolines and 2-(indanylamino)oxazolines;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,798 [compositions comprising arylaminooxazolines and an anticholinergic agent];
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,092 [amino-oxazolines useful as central nervous system depressants];
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,232 [2-(9-fluorenylamino)-oxazolines), and German Patent nos. 1,191,381 and 1,195,323 and European Patent Application no 87304019.0;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,800 [2-(trisubstituted phenylimino)imidazoline compounds, also known as 2-(trisubstituted-anilino)-1,3-diazacyclopentene-(2) compounds, for treatment of glaucoma];
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,664 [2-(hydroxy-2-alkylphenylamino)-oxazolines and thiazolines as anti glaucoma and vasoconstrictive agents].
Chapleo et al. [Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 1989, 32 1627-30] describe heteroaromatic analogs of clonidine as partial agonists of xcex12 adrenoceptors.
Poos, et al. [Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1961, 26, 4898-904.] reported the syntheses of isomeric forms of 2-amino-3-phenylnorbornanes, and that the endo-phenyl-exo-amino compounds demonstrated a biphasic effect on blood pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,486 to Hartzler discloses making 3-isopropyl-2-norbornanamine and reports that they have useful antihypertensive activity.
Additionally, commonly assigned co-pending applications Ser. Nos. 08/186,406 and 08/185,653 disclose alpha-substituted derivatives of aromatic 2-amino-imidazoles and methods of using the same as xcex12A selective agonists.
The background of the division of adrenoceptors into differing categories can be briefly described as follows. Historically, adrenoceptors were first divided into xcex1 and xcex2 subtypes by Ahlquist in 1948. This division was based on pharmacological characteristics. Later, xcex2-adrenoceptors were subdivided into xcex21 and xcex22 subtypes, again based on a pharmacological definition by comparison of the relative potencies of 12 agonists. The xcex1-adrenoceptors were also subdivided into xcex11 and xcex12 subtypes, initially based on a presumed localization of xcex11 receptors postsynaptically and xcex12 presynaptically. Now, however, this physiologic division is no longer used and it is generally accepted that the most useful way to subdivide the a-adrenoceptors is based on pharmacology, using affinities for the a-antagonists yohimbine and prazosin. At xcex11 receptors, prazosin is more potent than yohimbine, whereas at xcex12 receptors, yohimbine is more potent than prazosin. More recently the xcex11 and xcex12 receptors have been further subdivided into subtypes such as xcex11A, xcex11B, xcex11C, xcex12A, xcex12B and xcex12C.
The term agonist refers to a class of compounds which bind with some affinity to and activate a particular type of receptor. Activation refers to what could be considered analogous to flipping on a switch, i.e. the receptor is induced to initiate some kind of action like a physiologic response or a chain of biochemical events. The term antagonist (or receptor blocker) refers to a class of compounds which bind to a receptor with some affinity, but are unable to activate the receptor to provide an effect. The antagonist can be compared to a key which is able to slide into a lock, but is unable to turn in the lock to open it.
Some examples of alpha2 (xcex12) adrenergic receptor blocking compounds known in the art are: 
Idazoxan is classified as a selective xcex12 antagonist, and has been studied in combination with tyrosine as an antidepressant and in combination with D2 dopamine receptor antagonists as an antipsychotic agent. 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-hydroxy-1-((N-methyl-amino)-methyl-N-phenylethyl)naphthalene hydrochloride (A-75169) lowers intraocular pressure in mammals.
The receptor affinity of candidate compounds can be determined by radioligand binding competition studies. Radioligand binding competition studies assess the affinity of a compound by measuring its ability to displace a radioligand of known affinity.
As described above, an agonist is defined as a compound that binds to and activates a receptor response. An antagonist binds to, but does not activate a response by, the receptor. The measure of activation caused by a bound molecule is said to be its efficacy. Functional experiments are designed to determine whether, after binding, a test compound elicits a biochemical effect, or rather binds without causing the receptor to respond. An antagonist, if of sufficient binding affinity, can be used to block the binding of endogenous molecules in the body which activate a receptor, and thereby prevent its activation. Antagonists can find therapeutic use by blocking the binding of an oversupply of an endogenous receptor activator or the over expression of a receptor effect. Owing to the intricacy of the interactions between a given binding molecule and the conformation and function of the receptor itself, partial agonists and partial antagonists are also known in receptor pharmacology.
The present invention concerns novel compounds of the formula I, 
in which: ring A is any of the five alternative multi-cyclic rings shown, X is nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur and R is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloaliphatic ring of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally mono- or di-substituted with hydroxy, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms or alkoxy of 1 to 2 carbon atoms, or methylenedioxyphenyl. In the drawing of chemical structures as shown above, the intersection of two or more lines indicates a carbon atom, a single line indicates a single bond, and a double line a double bond, and a dotted line adjacent a single line indicates either a single or double bond. The chemical nomenclature for the rings shown above from left to right in descending order is norbornane (or bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane); bornane (or 1,7,7-trimethyl-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane); 7-oxa-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane; bicyclo[2.2.2]octane and adamantane (or tricyclo[3.3.1.13,7]decane). The wavy lines across a bond indicate that the bond attaches to either the R or 2-amino-heterocyclic moieties. Any stereoisomers and diastereomers which are available by bonding the substituents R and the 2-amino-heteroazole moieties to the available valences of the above-indicated carbons on the rings are contemplated by the invention, as well as the pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
Another aspect of the invention concerns the method of use of these compounds in blocking or antagonizing xcex12 receptor function.
Other aspects of the invention relate to pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds of the invention in admixture with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable, non-toxic carriers, and to methods pertaining to their use.
Definitions
As Used Herein:
The terms xe2x80x9cesterxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9camidexe2x80x9d refer to and cover any compound falling within the definition of those terms as classically used in organic chemistry.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to and includes normal and branched chain alkyl groups as well as cycloalkyl groups. The term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d, unless specifically stated otherwise, includes normal alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, branched-chain alkyl of 3 to 6 carbons and cyclo-groups having 3 to 6 carbon atoms. Similarly, the terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d include normal and branched chain as well as cyclo-alkenyl and alkynyl groups, respectively, having 2 to 6 carbons when the chains are normal, and 3 to 6 carbons when the chains are branched or cyclic.
The terms endo and exo are used in describing a substituent in spatial relation to its connection to a bridged ring and refer to the position of the substituent as either xe2x80x9cinsidexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coutsidexe2x80x9d the ring. For the bicycloheptane compounds, endo refers to a substituent attached to the ring by a bond that points down and below the general plane of the six membered ring, and exo refers to a substituent attached to the ring by a bond that points out from and above the general plane of the six membered ring.
The terms cis and trans are also used in describing the relative stereochemistry of the substituents of the present invention. Since the carbon atoms at positions 2 and 3 in the norbornane and bicyclo[2.2.2]octane rings are rigidly fixed by the bicyclic ring structure there is no bond rotation or alternative conformation of the ring system. Thus, the bond between carbon atoms 2 and 3 can be likened to a double bond in that respect, and so relative stereochemistry can be described with cis indicating that the substituents are located on the same side of the bond, and trans indicating that the substituents are located in positions opposite one another across the bond.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of formula I are also within the scope of the present invention. Pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of the invention are those formed from acids which provide pharmaceutically acceptable anions, such as the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, sulfate, bisulfate, phosphate or acid phosphate, acetate, maleate, fumarate, oxalate, lactate, tartrate, citrate, gluconate, saccharate, or toluenesulfonate salts. A pharmaceutically acceptable salt may be any salt which retains the activity of the parent compound and does not impart any deleterious or untoward effect on the subject to which it is administered and by the context in which it is administered.
Organic amine salts may be made with amines, particularly ammonium salts such as mono-, di- and trialkyl amines or ethanol amines. Salts may also be formed with caffeine, tromethamine, and similar molecules. Where there is a nitrogen sufficiently basic as to be capable of forming acid addition salts such may be formed with any inorganic or organic acids or alkylating agent such as methyl iodide. Any of a number of simple organic acids such as mono-, di-, or tri-acid may also be used. A pharmaceutically acceptable salt may be prepared for any compound of the invention having a functionality capable of forming such a salt, e.g., an acid salt of an amine functionality.
Utility and Dosage Forms
The compounds of formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof have been found to possess valuable pharmacologic properties in the central nervous system and, in particular, have been shown to block (antagonize) xcex12 receptors in standard laboratory tests. Accordingly, these compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable compositions containing them are useful in reduction or maintenance of the intraocular pressure in at least one eye of a mammal and in regulation of other physiologic phenomena related to xcex12 receptors. Such physiologic activities include for example: alleviation, prevention or inhibition of depression in mammals; reduction in the severity of diabetes; alleviation of male impotence; and stimulation of weight loss.
In applying the compounds of the invention to treatment of diseases or disorders of the eye which are associated with an abnormally high intraocular pressure, administration may be achieved by any pharmaceutically acceptable mode of administration which provides adequate local concentrations to provide the desired response. These include direct administration to the eye via drops and controlled release inserts or implants, as well as systemic administration as described below.
Drops and solutions applied directly to the eye are typically sterilized aqueous solutions containing 0.001% to 10%, most preferably 0.005% to 1% of the active ingredient, along with suitable buffer, stabilizer, and preservative. The total concentration of solutes should be such that, if possible, the resultant solution is isotonic with the lachrymal fluid and has a pH in the range of 6-8. Typical sterilizing agents are thimerosal, chlorobutanol, phenyl mercuric nitrate and benzalkonium chloride. Typical buffers are, for example, citrate, phosphate, borate or tromethamine; suitable stabilizers include glycerin and polysorbate 80. The aqueous solutions are formulated by simply dissolving the solutes in a suitable quantity of water, adjusting the pH with suitable acid or base to a pH of about 6.8 to 8, making a final volume adjustment with additional water and sterilizing the resultant solution.
The dosage level of the resulting composition will, of course, depend on the concentration of the drops, the condition of the subject and the individual magnitude of response to treatment. However, a typical ocular composition could be administered at the rate of about 2 to 10 drops per day per eye of a 0.1% solution of active ingredient.
The compounds of the present invention, when administered for conditions which are regulated by the central nervous system (CNS), can be by any of the accepted modes of administration for agents which relieve depression or affect the CNS including oral, parenteral, rectal, and otherwise systemic routes of administration. Any pharmaceutically acceptable mode of administration can be used, including solid, semi-solid, or liquid dosage forms, such as for example, tablets, suppositories, pills, capsules, powders, liquids suspensions, or the like, preferably in unit dosage form suitable to single administration of precise dosages, or in sustained or controlled release forms for the prolonged administration of the compound at a predetermined rate. The compositions will typically include a conventional pharmaceutical carrier or excipient and an active compound of formula I or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and, in addition, may include other medicinal agents, pharmaceutical agents, carriers, adjuvants, etc.
The amount of active compound administered will course be dependent of the subject being treated, the severity of the affliction, the manner of administration and the judgment of the prescribing physician. However, an effective dosage is in the range of 0.01-1 mg/kg/day, preferably 0.1-0.5 mg/kg/day. For an average human of about 70 kg, this would amount to 0.7-70 mg/day.
For solid compositions, conventional non-toxic carriers include, for example mannitol, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, sodium saccharin, talcum, cellulose, glucose, sucrose, magnesium carbonate, and the like may be used. The active compound as defined above may be formulated as suppositories using, for example, polyalkylene glycols, for example, propylene glycol as a carrier. Liquid pharmaceutically administerable compositions can, for example, be prepared by dissolving, dispersing, etc. an active compound as defined above and optional pharmaceutical adjuvants in a carrier, such as, for example, water, saline, aqueous dextrose, glycerol, ethanol, and the like to thereby form a solution or suspension. If desired, the pharmaceutical composition to be administered may also contain minor amounts of non toxic auxiliary pH buffering agents and the like, for example, sodium acetate, sorbitan monolaurate, triethanolamine oleate, etc. Actual methods of preparing such dosage forms are known, or will be apparent. to those skilled in this art; for example, see Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 15th Edition, 1975. The composition or formulation to be administered will, in any event, contain a quantity of the active compound in an amount effective to alleviate the symptoms of the subject being treated.
Dosage forms or composition containing active ingredient of formula I or its salts in the range of 0.25 to 95% with the balance made up from non-toxic carrier may be prepared.
For oral administration, a pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic composition is formed by the incorporation of any of the normally employed excipients, and may contain 1%-95% active ingredient, preferably 5%-50%.
Parenteral administration is generally characterized by injection, whether subcutaneously, intramuscularly, or intravenously. Injectables can be prepared in conventional forms, either as liquid solutions or suspension, solid forms suitable for solution or suspension in liquid prior to injection, or as emulsions. Suitable excipients include, for example, water, saline, aqueous dextrose, glycerol, ethanol or the like. In addition, if desired, the pharmaceutical compositions may also contain minor amounts of non-toxic substances such as wetting or emulsifying agents, auxiliary pH buffering agents and the like, for example, sodium acetate, sorbitan monolaurate, triethanolamine oleate, etc.
The percentage of active compound contained in such parenteral compositions is highly dependent on the specific nature thereof, as well as the activity of the compound and the needs of the subject. However, percentages of active ingredient of 0.1% to 10% in solution are employable, and will be higher if the composition is a solid which will be subsequently diluted to the above percentages. Preferably the composition will comprise 0.2-2% of the active agent in solution.
Preferred Embodiments
Among the family of compounds of the present invention, a preferred group includes compounds of formula I wherein X is oxygen, i.e. compounds where the oxazoline ring constitutes the heterocycle.
A second preferred group of compounds of the invention are those that incorporate the bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane group in their structure as the ring A group.
Within either of the two preceding preferred groups, a still more preferred embodiment is of compounds which have a hydrogen atom or an aromatic group at the position represented by R.
Methods of Preparation
As illustrated by Scheme I below, treatment of an alkynyl acid with diazomethane in ether afforded the corresponding ester. The ester and cyclopentadiene were warmed at 175xc2x0 C. for 40 hours to form the cycloadduct. This adduct was unstable to SiO2 chromatography and was best purified using a Kugelrohr distillation. 
The double bonds in the cycloadduct were immediately saturated by treatment with H2 and Pd/C at one atmosphere. Conversion of the ester into an amine was accomplished by conversion to the carboxylic acid followed by a Curtius reaction. Thus, the acid was activated by treatment with isobutylchloroformate. The acyl azide was formed by treatment with sodium azide. Elimination of nitrogen and formation of a benzyl carbamate occurred when the azide was warmed in toluene in the presence of benzyl alcohol. The amine was liberated upon treatment with H2 and Pd/C at one atmosphere. Oxazoline synthesis was accomplished under standard conditions: treatment first with chloroethylisocyanate and then aqueous NaHCO3 solution.
endo, exo Relative stereochemistry
Preparation of b-nitrostyrene was accomplished according to the Organic Syntheses method. Treatment of a methanol solution of benzaldehyde with nitromethane (100 mol.-%) in the presence of sodium hydroxide (105 mol.-%) afforded the nitro alcohol. Dehydration of the alcohol was effected by treatment with aqueous hydrochloric acid (5M).
The nitrostyrene of 3,4-dihydroxybenzaldehyde was obtained by treating piperonal (3,4-methylenedioxybenzaldehyde) in a similar fashion to that reported for b-nitrostyrene. The acetal proved stable to the aqueous acid required for dehydration.
Construction of the bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane skeleton was carried out in two steps. The Diels-Alder reaction was conducted by warming the nitrostyrene with cyclopentadiene (110 mol.-%) neat (b-nitrostyrene is a low melting material) or in 1,2-dichloroethane (1M in nitroolefin). The Diels-Alder reaction proceeds in approximately a 3:1 endo nitro: exo nitro ratio. Both the ratio and relative stereochemistry was demonstrated through X-ray analysis. Reduction of both the nitro group and the olefin was carried under an atmosphere of hydrogen in the presence of 10 weight-% palladium on charcoal (10%). Separation of isomers was conveniently carried out at this stage using flash chromatography.
Oxazoline synthesis was conducted under standard conditions. The amine was first converted to the chloroethylurea by treatment with chloroethylisocyanate. Warming the chloroethylurea in the presence of sodium bicarbonate afforded the oxazolines. This effort is summarized in Scheme II. Thiazolines and imidazolines were also prepared under standard conditions. Treatment of amines with chloroethylisothiocyanate affords thiazolines directly while treatment with imidazoline-2-sulfonic acid affords the corresponding imidazolines in a single step. 
Reagents and Conditions: i. CH3NO2, KOH, MeOH; ii. HCl; iii. cyclopentadiene, neat or 1M in dichloroethane; iv. H2, 10 Pd on C; v. chloroethylisocyanate; vi. NaHCO3 [X=O]; vii. chloroethylisothiocyanate [X=S]; viii. imidazoline-2-sulfonic acid [X=NH].
Synthesis of oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane derivatives of the present invention can also be prepared by Diels Alder reactions following means well known in the art. Grieco, Zelle, Lis and Finn in Journal of the American Chemical Society, 105 1403-4 (1985) report means of making suitably derivatized oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane and oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptene compounds which can be elaborated into compounds of the present invention. This can be accomplished by the synthetic steps which follow the Diels Alder cycloaddition in Scheme 1 using the 2-carbomethoxy-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-ene intermediate of the reference, or if the nitro functionality of other of the Grieco et al. compounds are employed, according to the steps iv, v, vi (or vii or viii) in Scheme 2. Another journal article by Jarvest and Readshaw disclose advantageous conditions for Diels-Alder cyclization of derivatized furans and cyanoacrylate to yield 2-cyano-5-substituted-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanes. These articles are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
The invention is further illustrated by the following non-limiting examples which are illustrative of a specific mode of practicing the invention and are not intended as limiting the scope of the appended claims.